User talk:Mooseyfate
Well done :3 Hi, just thought I'd say how well I think your userpage is made. The concepts for classes and campaigns are really interesting, good work :D -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]' - - † 17:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! Funny I checked this today... I hadn't logged in for months.--Mooseyfate 05:56, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Mesmer (Oblivia Fate) Just passing through, and felt the need to comment - that's the sluttiest mes I've ever seen, congrats! Tain 23:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :That was rude. Shame on you. 23:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ha, no big deal --Mooseyfate 05:17, 6 March 2008 (UTC) What pose, if any, is your current picture of Oblivia Fate in? I really like the angle. image:anemos1.png Anemos 05:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The very very begining of /clap. I like the angle more when the camera is looking slightly up at her instead of slightly down. She looks more like a pirate that way, and who doesn't like pirates. But I couldn't get that angle and get the water background I wanted. --Mooseyfate 05:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::I like how that picture is not crap quality like many other character pictures on here. The magenta is also a good contrasting color with sea green. :D image:anemos1.png Anemos 06:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :If we wanted a site that was more community interaction over encyclopedic content, wouldn't we be on something else anyways? Encyclopedic content is no BS, that's what drew me here in the first place. No one will see this comment except for me. Guess I just like seeing myself type. --Mooseyfate 05:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Now you see why GuildWiki moved the the new server, because Wikia wants GuildWars@wikia to be more community based, and the community can't fight them, so the majority of people hightailed it out of here. Click on the link Ishybot posted to go to the new Guildwiki, were things are encyclopedic based.-- 05:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :: (edit conflict) Well, I'm still here. Most if not all contributors who share your feelings have moved to guildwiki.org, because it seemed to them that Wikia did not. This means that this wiki (GuildWars@wikia) needs to attract a different kind of visitor. There's been a lot of discussion about this, if you can't find it I can give you some links. --◄mendel► 05:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, posting on my own page actually got some good feedback! Funny that there was the original gw wiki (this). Then anet was annoying and made their own wiki (which split the wiki users up). Now there's yet another (although, I agree with why this one was created). Thanks for the info! Good to see others share this view. --Mooseyfate 05:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC)